Game Lovers
by spectrum294
Summary: Ini kisah 2 bersaudara yang amat mencintai game. tapi suatu hari mereka ditarik kedalamnya. apakah mereka akan tetap menyukai game? Cast: ChanBaek [FF ini pernah saya upload di wordpress saya. jadi ini murni milik saya]
1. Prologue

Game Lovers (Prologue)

Title: Game lovers(Prologue)

Author: Park Min Seul

Genre: Adventure, Brothership, Friendship, Fantasy, Sad, Angst, Little romance

Length: Chapter

Cast:

**Baekhyun** as **Cerres**

**Chanyeol**as **Phoenix**

**Kris** as **Titan**

**Tao** as **Theon**

**Jongin** as **Apollo**

**D.O** as **Orion**

**Luhan**as **Polaris**

**Sehun** as **Virgo**

**Ivy** as **Juno**(OC)

**Akira** as **Vega**(OC)

**Stella** as **Demetra**(OC)

**Alec**as **Sculpter**(OC)

**Dimitri** as **Triton**(OC)

**Heracles** as **Oberon**(OC)

"_Life is like a game, but you won't ever think to play with a life"_

_~#~#~_

_Prologue..._

Seorang bocah berusia sekitar 7 tahun terlihat seru memainkan _game_ ditangannya pada sebuah pelataran rumah minimalis. Pergerakan tubuhnya mengikuti arah gerak permainan berlangsung. Sementara sang ayah dengan tenang duduk di sisi sang anak dengan koran pagi itu di tangannya.

"Appa, lihat! Aku telah memasuki level 5...keren bukan? Ini adalah level terakhir dalam permainan ini!" Ujar bocah kecil itu antusias menatap sang ayah dengan kedua matanya yang membulat senang.

"Permainan jenis apa itu?" Tanya sang ayah yang kemudian melirik permainan di tangan sang anak .

"STAR WAR! Tentang perang bintang yang begitu menegangkan! Ini seru Appa, kau harus mencoba memainkannya!" Ujar sang anak dengan mata yang berbinar. Namun sang ayah malah memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, sebuah memori pahit tengah memenuhi pikirannya, dimana segalanya berputar begitu saja, berputar dan terus berputar menciptakan sebuah nostalgia kejam yang tidak siapapun ingin mengingatnya, membuat kepalanya begitu terasa sakit, membuat nafasnya terasa begitu sesak...

"Appa, ada apa? Apakah aku salah?" Tanya sang anak bingung mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian sang ayah kembali membuka kedua matanya, tersenyum kecil dan mengelus lembut kepala sang anak.

"Tidak...tidak ada yang salah." Ia menggeleng, kemudian sang anak kembali pada _game_ ditangannya, tidak menghiraukan sang ayah.

'_Kau tidak salah...hanya saja kau tidak tahu bahwa tidak semua permainan menyenangkan seperti yang kau bayangkan...'_

_~#~#~_


	2. Chapter 1 (Mars)

Title: Game Lovers(Chapter 1)"MARS"

Author: Park Min Seul

Genre: Adventure, Brothership, Friendship, Fantasy, Sad, Angst, Little romance

Length: Chapter

Cast:

**Baekhyun** as **Cerres**

**Chanyeol **as **Phoenix**

**Kris** as **Titan**

**Tao** as **Theon**

**Jongin** as **Apollo**

**D.O** as **Orion**

**Luhan **as **Polaris**

**Sehun** as **Virgo**

**Ivy** as **Juno**(OC)

**Akira** as **Vega**(OC)

**Stella** as **Demetra**(OC)

**Alec **as **Sculpter**(OC)

**Dimitri** as **Triton**(OC)

**Heracles** as **Oberon**(OC)

Summary:

"_Siapa bilang aku melupakan pelajaran? Kau tahu persis bukan nilai-nilaiku?"_

"_Kau benar! Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama di kelas, aku tahu itu...tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud...!"_

_Life is like a game, but you won't ever think to play with a life_

_~#~#~_

...MARS...

"Oh ayolah...jangan seperti itu." Seorang remaja lelaki berusaha menghibur remaja lelaki disebelahnya yang terlihat cemberut.  
"Jangan hanya karena Eomma dan Appa tidak mau memberikan uang kau jadi seperti ini." Ia masih mencoba menghiburnya dan kali ini merangkulnya.  
"Eomma dan Appa pelit! Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang permainan!" ia merengut kesal.  
"Memang apa persisnya yang Eomma dan Appa katakan?" remaja lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu kini bertanya.  
"Mereka bilang kita sudah terlalu banyak memiliki _games _dan permainan, mereka takut semua itu akan menggangu pelajaran!" Rahangnya mengeras, tanda bahwa ia begitu marah.  
"yah..sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak punya uang yang cukup walaupun kita memaksa."  
"Chanyeol-ah! Apakah kau tidak ingin memiliki _games_ itu?"  
"Aku mau, hanya saja..."  
"Kalau begitu pikirkanlah caranya!"  
"Tapi Eomma dan Appa melarang kita.."  
"Aku tak peduli apa kata Eomma dan Appa, aku...Byun Baekhyun akan memiliki permainan itu."  
"Jangan terlalu memaksakan, atau nanti sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan malah terjadi!"  
"Hei! Buka matamu! Kita ini adalah seorang _gamers_! Dan hanya _gamers_ sejatilah yang akan memiliki permainan itu!" kini ia berdiri dan mengepalkan sebelah tangannya.  
"Ya, aku tahu itu...tapi kau harus ingat, ujan akhir hanya tinggal sebentar lagi, dan ketika kita melewati itu kita akan menjadi siswa tingkat 3! Kita juga tidak boleh melupakan pelajaran!" Remaja yang bernama Chanyeol itu terus mengingatkan.  
"Siapa bilang aku melupakan pelajaran? Kau tahu persis bukan nilai-nilaiku?"

"Kau benar! Kau selalu menjadi yang pertama di kelas, aku tahu itu...tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud...!"  
"Sudahlah Chanyeol-ah, dengarkan aku...STAR WAR. Itulah yang sejak lama kita incar, dan hanya ada 2 untuk Korea Selatan. Dan aku akan mendapatkan itu!" Kemudian ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.  
"Huft..." Chanyeol hanya menarik napas panjang.

~#~#~

STAR WAR, sebuah permainan yang dewasa ini tengah _booming _bagi kalangan para _gamers _dan memiliki slogan bahwa hanya _gamers _sejatilah yang dapat memiliki permainan itu. Hanya ada 11 untuk seluruh dunia dan hanya orang-orang kalangan ataslah yang mampu memilikinya.

~#~#~

At the night, South Korea

23.58pm

Seorang remaja lelaki berjalan mengendap-endap sepanjang koridor rumahnya, tepat tengah malam dimana semua lampu telah dimatikan, dan kebanyakan orang telah tertdur lelap dan tenggelam dalam selimut dan mimpi-mimpinya. Ia memasuki sebuah kamar dengan pintu kayu berpelitur dan terdapat ukiran dengan huruf-huruf hangul yang tersusun rapi membentuk sebuah kata ' 찬열'.

"Chanyeol-ah...ireona, chanyeol-ah." Ia menggerak-gerakan sesosok tubuh yang yang terbaring dibalik selimutnya.

"Hmph..." Ia menggeliat kecil lalu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang membangunkannya, kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Baekhyun-ah? Waeyo?" Ia duduk dan kedua matanya menyipit sementara alisnya hampir menyatu.

"Sssst, kajja!" Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Chanyeol.

"Waeyo?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung dengan tingkah laku saudara kembarnya itu.

"Sssst...!" Baekhyun menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol, kali ini dengan nada lebih rendah. Kemudian Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membangunkan aku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi mengantuk. Baekhyun menyibak selimut dikasurnya yang berhasil menghilangkan kantuk Chanyeol seketika.

"STAR WAR?!...Bagaimana kau?..."

"Sssst!"

"Darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"Chanyeol berbisik.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu tahu...ayo kita bermain, hanya bisa malam hari." Seru Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol duduk namun Chanyeol tetap berdiri.  
"Darimana kau dapatkan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting.."

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?!" Ulang Chanyeol, kali ini dengan intonasi yang lebih tegas dan serius.

"Eomma dan Appa." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kau mencurinya!" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ani...hanya saja.."

"Kau mencuri uang Eomma dan Appa hanya untuk ini?!" Hardik Chanyeol.

"Oh ayolah..." Baekhyun hendak memainkannya.

"Baekhyun-ah! Sebegitu sulitnya kah kau diberi tahu?!"

"Ssst...ini sudah malam."Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kau mencuri uang Eomma dan Appa!"

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ha?! Kau akan mengadukannya? Silahkan!" Ujar Baekhyun dan mencoa menyalakan permainan.

"Tidak boleh! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu!" Dengan cepat Chanyeol merampas permainan itu dan baekhyun tak kalah cepat menarik kembali permainan itu dari tangan Chanyeol, mereka memperebutkan permainan itu.

"Sudahlah kau diam!"

"Tidak, Eomma dan Appa tidak mengizinkan!"

"Chanyeol-ah, kita bukan anak kecil lagi!"  
"tidak akan kuberikan!"

_PIIIP..._

Sesuatu berbunyi nyaring. START. Tanpa sengaja jemari mereka memulai permainan itu, terlihat seberkas cahaya dari banyak sisi yang lama kelamaan semakin memenuhi kamar itu, dalam waktu cepat kamar itu telah dipenuhi oleh cahaya terang yang entah darimana datangnya itu, sontak mereka melepaskan permainanitu begitu saja, kemudian beralih menutupi kedua mata mereka dari terangnya cahaya itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, perlahan tubuh mereka seolah dialiri aliran listrik kecil...

"Baekhyun-ah..." Ujar Chanyeol ketakutan dan mencari sosok Baekhyun ditengah terangnya cahaya itu..

_NGIIING..._

Bunyi sebuah deru mesin terdengar disekeliling mereka, angin-angin berputar semakin cepat di ruangan itu.

"Chanyeol-ah dimana kau!?" Teriak Baekhyun panik. Kini mereka beralih menutup kedua telinga mereka, deru mesin terdengar semakin keras, angin-angin terus berputar semakin kencang dan cahaya putih menutupi pandangan mereka.

"Baekhyun-ah!" Teriak Chanyeol.

_SIING_

Sebuah suara desingan terdengar menyayat gendang telinga, dan perlahan-lahan cahaya putih itu memudar, anging-angin mulai tenang dan suara deru mesin perlahan menghilang. Dan mereka menghilang...

~#~#~

Baekhyun POV

_Cahaya itu lama kelamaan menghilang, dan segalanya menjadi gelap. Tak ada satupun yang terlihat. Namun kemudian terdengar sebuah suara...Tolong?...Seruan meminta pertolongan juga derap langkah kaki orang yang berlari dan deru napas yang terdengar kelelahan. Seseorang membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan seberkas cahaya membuatku melompat kedalamnya, terihat olehku ia yang meminta pertolongan, dengan tubuh tinggi dan wajah yang kelelahan, dan ia terjatuh, tersandung oleh bebatuan tajam, dibelakangnya seekor ular raksasa tampak merayap begitu cepat, dan dengan cepat ia sudah berada di hadapan orang yang terjatuh itu. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berlari, perlahan-lahan ular itu mendekatinya, sosok itu menoleh ke arahku, tangannya menggapai-gapai memohon pertolongan..._

_Chanyeol! sosok itu adalah Chanyeol, mataku membesar, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, aku berlari secepat mungkin menghampirinya dan keika aku semakin dekat, tiba-tiba ular itu menyerang Chanyeol dengan cepat.._

"_CHANYEOL...!"_

_~#~#~_

"CHANYEOL...!" Aku terduduk dan terbangun, mimpi. Semua itu hanya mimpi. Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku lebih normal.

"Huft..."

"Hei, bisakah kau tidak membuat keributan ketika terbangun?..." Ujar seseorang, aku menoleh.

"WOAH..!" Terlihat beberapa orang memandangku aneh. _Siapa mereka?._

"Siapa kalian..."tanyaku yang kaget dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Kau tidak mengenal kami, bahkan tidak pernah bertemu kami sebelumnya." Jawab seseorang diantara mereka. Mereka berjumlah 11 orang dan diantaranya terdapat 3 orang perempuan.

"Oh ayolah, sadarkan dulu pikiranmu.." Ujar seorang perempuan diantara mereka yang menyodorkan sebelah tangannya padaku dan membantuku berdiri.

"Hei dimana Chanyeol?" Aku bertanya pada mereka dan mereka menoleh ke suatu arah, Chanyeol duduk terdiam dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan siapa kalian semua?...mengapa kalian bisa berada dikamarku?" Ujarku penuh tanya.

"Kamarmu?...ya ampun, apakah perbedaan dimensi membuat otakmu bermasalah?" Ujar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku yang membuatku jengkel.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"STAR WAR, sebuah permainan tentang perang bintang, dimana kau harus menjadi yang paling cerdik dan kuat, agar kau menjadi pemenangnya, dan kini kau berada didalamnya." Ujar seorang lelaki bermata bulat kemudian ia melemparkan senyum padaku.

"Maksudmu kamarku kini menjadi sebuah game? atau arena permainan? atau..."

"Kamarmu atau apapun itu...semuanya benar..." Jawab seorang perempuan bermata sipit.

"Lalu...apa?"

"Pertanyaan jenis apa itu?...kaulah yang menjadi tribute-nya"Ujar seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi dan memiliki kulit seputih susu.

"Dan sepertinya temanmu belum bisa menerima kenyataan..." ujar seorang perempuan dengan tubuh mungil, ia menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. Aku menghampirinya.

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku, ia berdecak dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Hei...?" Aku memegang kedua bahunya.

"Lepaskan..." Ia berkata malas dan menepis kedua tanganku, lalu menunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berjalan menjauhinya, mengerti benar apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

Aku baru menyadari betapa anehnya ruangan ini, sebuah ruangan dengan dominasi warna abu-abu dan biru tua dengan banyak tombol dan beberapa kapsul yang tegak berdiri seolah menjadi tiang penyangga antara lantai dan atap ruangan ini.

"Apakah tidak ada pintu disini?" Tanyaku pada mereka yang diantaranya tengah mengobrol, salah satu dari mereka menggeleng.

"Hei, sebenarnya...darimana kalian berasal? Mengapa wajah kalian terasa begitu asing dimataku?"

"Hahaha, kau pasti berasal dari korea selatan." Ujar seorang lelaki bermanik mata biru.

"Ya...lalu kau?"

"Permainan ini dijual untuk seluruh belahan negara di dunia, tapi tak semua negara menerimanya...kenalkan, aku Dimitri dari Rusia." Ia tersenyum.

"Aku Luhan dan ini Sehun, adikku...dari China." Ujar seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan adiknya yang memiliki kulit seputih susu.

"D.O dan ini Ivy, adik perempuanku, dari Inggris."

"Tao, Hongkong."

"Kris, Kanada."

"Akira, Jepang."

"Stella, Persia."

"Alec, Amerika."

"Heracles, Yunani."

"Kalian datang dari banyak negara...kalian datang dari negara yang berbeda, lalu kenapa bahasa yang kalian gunakan sama?"

"Apakah kau tahu apa itu _subtitle?" _Tanya lelaki yang bernama Heracles itu. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Permainan ini memilikinya, otomatis menyesuaikan semua bahasa menjadi satu bahasa yang dimengerti satu sama lain."

"Wow...keren, disini aku bertemu orang dari banyak negara sekaligus! Kenalkan aku Baekhyun dan ini kembaranku Chanyeol, kami datang dari Korea Selatan." Aku memperkenalkan diri mereka hnya ber-_Oo_..mendengar perkataannku.

_SIING_

Suara desingn tajam sontak membuat kami semua menutup telinga. Dan dari dalam sebuah kapsul, cahaya putih bersinar begitu terang yang kemudian perlahan-lahan kembali normal dan terlihat sosok seseorang di dalamnya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Pendatang terakhir, dan permainan akan segera dimulai..." Kami menghampiri kapsul itu kemudian D.O membukanya.

"Hhhh..." Sosok itu terjatuh tepat setelah D.O membuka pintu kapsul itu dan Alec menangkapnya, lalu D.O dan Alec membopongnya menjauh dari kapsul dan membaringkannya dilantai ruangan.

"Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak mendapat aliran listrik di tubuhnya..." Ujar D.O memegang denyut nadi orang itu.

"Huh?"Aku bergumam bingung.

"Sama sepertimu tadi.." Kris menjawab singkat, dingin sekali orang itu, membuat ia tampak begitu menyebalkan.

"Kau tertidur...?" Tanya Sehun menggerak-gerakan tangan orang itu.

"Tidak..." Ia melenguh kecil.

"Oh..."Sehun mengangguk.  
"Siapa namamu?" Aku menyentuhnya dengan ujung jariku.

"Kim Jongin." Jawabnya pelan, matanya mengedip sekali dan menelisik wajah-wajah asing dimatanya.

"Pasti kau berasal dari Korea!"Sontak aku berkata seperti itu.

"Oh apakah negaramu lama dalam mengimpor suatu barang? Kalian bertigalah Tribute yang terakhir datang." Ujar Alec.

"Tunggu dulu...bukankah jumlah perainan itu hanya ada 11?tapi mengapa semuanya berjumlah 14 sekarang?" Aku mengabaikan Alec.

"Sepeti kau dan kembaranmu, permainan itu membawa siapa saja yang sedang bersamamu ketika memulai permainan itu. Juga sama seperti Luhan dan Sehun, kemudian D.O dan Ivy." Heracles menjelaskan._  
_-

_PIIP_

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian kami semua, kami menoleh kearah sesuatu yang seperti meja berbentuk lingkaran dengan 14 tombol disetiap sisinya yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah bulatan kecil yang menampilkan sebuah cahaya hologram penginstruksi.

"_Welcome to intro level, MARS.."_ Hologram itu mengeluarkan suara robot perempuan yang sepertinya akan memberi petunjuk pada kami.

"Apa itu?" Gumam Akira.

"_Have a seat please." _Hologram itu memberi perintah selanjutnya, satu persatu dari kami mulai menempati kursi itu, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang berhasil menurut berkat bujukan Heracles karena ia yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam.

"Apakah kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya D.O pada Jongin yang masih terbaring. Jongin mengangguk kecil mengiyakan, kemudian D.O membantunya berdiri, dibatu oleh Luhan dan mendudukannya di sebuah kursi, kemudian merekapun menduduki kursi masing-masing.

"_Choose your name."_Komputer kembali memberikan perintahnya. Dan dihadapan kami telah tertera ratusan nama yang harus kami pilih.  
"Woah ini keren!" Aku begitu tertarik dengan program ini.

"Mana nama yang cocok untukku?..." Gumam Tao.

"Aha..Sculpter!" Ujar Alec, lalu ia menekan tombol kuning dan nama Sculpter menghilang dari daftar pilihan. Tak lama satu persatu nama mulai hilang dari daftar pilihan, lalu aku menentukan pilihanku. Seperti ID Card, setelah kami selesai memilih, foto dan nama baru tertera ditengah layar hologram itu.

"_Enter your password.."_

"Password apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Apapun...kau yang menciptakannya." Jawab Stella yang duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Baiklah..." Ketika selesai memasukan pasword, mesin berbunyi semakin keras.

"_Welcome for our tribute..." _Dan sekali lagi layar hologram memperlihatkan foto kami dengan pakaian yang berbeda-beda setiap orangnya dengan nama baru dan kekuatan yang belum pernah aku ketahui keberadaannya sebelumnya.

"_Baekhyun as Cerres,The Light. Chanyeol as Phoneix, The Flame. Kris as Titan, The Flying. D.O as Orion, The Earth. Tao as Theon, The Time Controller. Jongin as Apollo, The Teleport. Luhan as Polaris, The Telecins. Sehun as Virgo, The Wind. Ivy as Juno, The Healing. Akira as Vega, The Water. Stella as Demetra, The Frozen. Alec as Sculpter, The Runner. Dimitri as Triton,The Flexibelity. Heracles as Oberon, The Thunder. Welcome to the tribute and enjoy the game.."_

"Keren...!" Ujar Tao riang yang kini bernama Theon dalam permainan ini.

"_Now push the red button to go to next level."_ Dan layar hologram itu menghilang.

"Semuanya, tekan tombol merah secara bersamaan, siap?" Oberon memberikan komandonya.

"Sekarang!" Serentak 14 tombol merah ditekan secara bersamaan. Dan sesuatu seperti menghisap kami semua, kami terhisap oleh sesuatu yang begitu kuat, tertarik dan terus tertarik. Dan kami menghilang...

~#~#~

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 (Yupiter)

Title: Confused Game(Chapter 2)"YUPITER"

Author: Park Min Seul

Genre: Adventure, Brothership, Friendship, Fantasy, Sad, Angst, Little romance

Length: Chapter

Cast:

**Baekhyun** as **Cerres**

**Chanyeol **as **Phoenix**

**Kris** as **Titan**

**Tao** as **Theon**

**Jongin** as **Apollo**

**D.O** as **Orion**

**Luhan **as **Polaris**

**Sehun** as **Virgo**

**Ivy** as **Juno**(OC)

**Akira** as **Vega**(OC)

**Stella** as **Demetra**(OC)

**Alec **as **Sculpter**(OC)

**Dimitri** as **Triton**(OC)

**Heracles** as **Oberon**(OC)

Summary:

"_Satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat adalah, ia bukan hanya saudara kembarmu, ia adalah sahabat terbaikmu bahkan sejak kau masih dalam usia kandungan, jauh sebelum kau mengenal apapun dalam hidupmu kau lebih dulu mengenalnya, kau yang menjadi teman pertama baginya dan ialah teman pertama bagimu. Kalian selalu bersama, apakah harus dipisahkan oleh sebuah permainan konyol ini? Setidaknya itu yang kuketahui tentang kau dan Cerres."_

"_Life is like a game, but you won't ever think to play with a life"_

_~#~#~_

...YUPITER...

_SIING..._

Suara berdesing terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih keras dengan cahaya putih menyelimuti suatu tempat dan untuk beberapa saat segalanya tertutupi oleh cahaya putih yang memancar itu.

_BRUKK_

Suara dentuman memenuhi tempat dengan nuansa biru-hitam yang terlihat seperti langit malam.

"Aduuh..."

"Ya ampun, sepertinya pendaratan ini kurang begitu mulus..."

"Oh...menyingkirlah dari tubuhku...!" Ujar Theon mendorong tubuh Cerres dari atas tubuhnya.

"Oh...punggungku..." Keluh Titan memegangi punggungnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Orion pada Juno dan membantunya berdiri, Juno hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kemudian mereka berdiri dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya.

"Hei...pakaian apa ini?" Vega menatap pakainnya bingung.

"Lihatlah...aku seperti seorang astronot sekarang!" Seru Cerres kegirangan.

"Astronot tanpa helm.." Gumam Triton terkekeh melihat tingkah Cerres yang begitu kekanakan.

"Tidak, ini lebih keren daripada astronot, aku terlihat lebih langsing dengan pakaian ini." Vega mematut dirinya dengan pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Semua perempuan berkata seperti itu." Gumam Titan.

"Seperti apa?" Juno menanggapi.

"Yah.. bahwa ia lebih langsing dengan pakaian ini, atau terlihat lebih gemuk dengan pakaian itu..."

"Hahaha, itulah perempuan." Virgo balas menanggapi.

"Ayolah, bahkan kalian para lelaki tidak pernah mengerti mengapa perempuan melakukan itu." Gumam Demetra.

"Apa maksudmu?" Titan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sudahlah tak akan ada yang mengerti, bukan begitu Juno?" Tanya Demetra pada Juno yang berdiri di sisi Orion, ia mengangguk.

"Dan kurasa Orion juga mengerti bukan?" Demetra menelisik Orion yang kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Aku memiliki seorang adik perempuan, karena itu aku mengerti." Orion menyengir kuda menatap Titan dan Virgo yang hanya menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Hhhh..." Virgo mendengus malas.

"Sekarang yang terpenting adalah dimana kita dan tempat apa ini?" Tanya Apollo pada yang lainnya.

"Ini terlihat seperti...arena balap..." Gumam Polaris yang berdiri dalam rangkulan Virgo.

"sedikit seperti arena balap...dan sedikit seperti lintasan jet couster..." Tambah Oberon menatap lintasan yang membentang di depan mereka.

"Hei semuanya...kesini!" Cerres memanggil yang lainnya , mereka berlari kearahnya.

"Wow...kendaraan jenis apa ini?" Sculpter begitu tertarik menatap jejeran kendaraan aneh yang memiliki beragam bentuk aneh lainnya.

"Haruskah kita mengendarai ini?" Umpat Theon yang sepertinya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan jejeran kendaraan itu.

_BRUUM_

Semua menoleh kearah sumber suara. Cerres, hanya menyengir lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi dengan kedua matanya yang semakin menyipit, memperlihatkan 'wajah tanpa dosa'-nya.

"Hehehe...aku hanya mencoba menekan sebuah tombol, lalu tiba-tiba ia menyala." Ujar Cerres kembali, kali ini sambil menunjuk dashboard kecil kendaraan miliknya.

"Hhh..." Triton mendengus dan Theon mengatupkan mulutnya yang semula ternganga lebar.

"Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya..." Gumam Titan mengacak rambutnya dan disambut oleh tawa dari Polaris, Orion dan Virgo. Demetra hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mereka memilih kendaraan masing-masing. Berbeda dengan Phoenix yang masih terus menatap tajam ke arah orang itu.

"Hei..?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Phoenix.

"Hm?" Ia hanya berdehem kecil sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Apa kau masih marah padanya?" Juno tersenyum menatap ke arah Phoenix. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Hhh...kau tahu? Sebesar apapun kesalahannya, sebesar apapun kebencianmu sekarang ini padanya dan seberusaha apapun kau mencoba tidak memperdulikannya. Ingatlah...ikatan antara kau dan dialah yang diatas segalanya. Bahkan aku yakin kasih sayangmu padanya jauh lebih besar melampaui kebencianmu padanya..."

"Tahu apa kau tentang betapa keras kepalanya dia dan seberapa bencinya aku padanya..!"

"Aku tahu karena aku memiliki seorang kakak...aku tahu aku menyayanginya."

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Aku menyayanginya lebih dari apapun yang kumiliki, tentu bukan urusanku. Namun kau pasti tahu aturan dalam sebuah permainan, hanya ada satu orang pemenang. Kau yang menentukan, kau atau dia...setidaknya, buatlah segalanya menjadi lebih indah sebelum kau menyesal...kau pasti mengerti maksudku." Ia hanya menunduk dalam.

"Satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat adalah, ia bukan hanya saudara kembarmu, ia adalah sahabat terbaikmu bahkan sejak kau masih dalam usia kandungan, jauh sebelum kau mengenal apapun dalam hidupmu kau lebih dulu mengenalnya, kau yang menjadi teman pertama baginya dan ialah teman pertama bagimu. Kalian selalu bersama, apakah harus dipisahkan oleh sebuah permainan konyol ini? Setidaknya itu yang kuketahui tentang kau dan Cerres." Juno menepuk kembali bahu Phoenix dan berjalan meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri mematung.  
"Hei Phoenix!...bergegaslah." Ujar Sculpter. Kemudian Phoenix menghampiri kendaraan terakhir miliknya yang kemudian menyalakan kendaraannya.  
"Jadi...bagaimana selanjutnya..?" Gumam Theon bingung. Mereka semua terdiam dalam kebingungan.  
"Ekhem...aku, tak tahu.." Cerres mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada setir kendaraannya.  
"Hhh...apakah semua gamers di dunia seperti ini?" Gerutu Demetra menyilangkan kedua tangannya.  
"Aku jadi bingung.." Gumam Triton menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Hahahaha..." Oberon tergelak melihat ekspresi aneh tribute lainnya itu.

_KRSK  
_-  
Sebuah layar hologram raksasa melayang di angkasa mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"_Welcome to the Yupiter. Here you will race with no rules. Don't feel pity even with your own siblings and be the winner.."_

Hologram itu menghilang, mereka memegang setir masing-masing dan menarik napas dalam.  
"Juno.." Yang dipanggil menoleh.  
"Tenang, jangan berpikiran untuk menempati posisi pertama. Walaupun ini adalah sebuah _racing_, namun pada hakikatnya mereka hanya ingin menyingkirkanmu, ingat itu." Orion tersenyum kecil, Juno mengangguk. Kemudian memegang setir lebih erat lagi dan menarik napas dalam.

Lampu masih merah, beberapa detik kemudian menjadi kuning dan pada detik selanjutnya berubah menjadi hijau. Beriringan dengan sebuah suara besar seperti terompet yang terdengar memekakan telinga dan terdengar tanpa jeda, serentak semua kendaraan telah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi melintasi lintasan yang lebih merupai lintasan _jet couster _itu. Susul menyusul, permainan tanpa peraturan itu terlihat gila. Sebuah mobil dengan gunting besar yang menjulur kearah tribute disebelahnya itu terlihat begitu ingin membunuh. Dalam pengaruh kecepatan tinggi dan deru angin kencang mengalahkan suara desingan gunting besar itu di udara.

"Hei..!" Umpat Cerres pada _racer_ disebelahnya yang tengah memburunya dengan gunting raksasa itu.  
"Oops...maaf," Ia tersenyum sarkastik kearahnya.  
"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak sedang mencoba membunuhmu!" Ujarnya sambil berteriak.  
"Kau!" Umpatnya dan kembali menyeimbangkan kendaraannya sembari menatap arena.  
"Cerres!" Panggilnya kembali dan ia pun menoleh.

_DUARR  
_-

Sebuah letusan terdengar nyaring dari arah kendaraan Cerres. Ia limbung, mobil itu terus berputar disepanjang arena. Dan ia terpental dari mobilnya sendiri, terlempar kesepanjang arena permainan tanpa peraturan itu.

"Semoga kita bertemu kembali!" Ujar orang itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Cerres yang telah terlempar ke arena.  
"TITAN...! KAU..!" Umpat Cerres berteriak ke arah mobil dengan gunting raksasa itu yang terlihat semakin menjauh.  
"Hei minggir!" Cerres berguling kesana kemari menghindari para _racer _yang masih jauh dibelakangnya tadi.  
"Cerres!" Terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dan Cerres menoleh. Phoenix. I mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Cerres.  
"Aaaaa!" Jerit Cerres yang kemudian berhenti setelah membuka edua matanya.  
"Phoenix...sejak kapan kau bisa menyetir?" Tanya Cerres ketika menyadari Phoenix telah menariknya kedalam mobil yang dikendarainya. Ia tidak menjawab.  
"Hei...apakah kau masih marah padaku?"  
"Maafkan aku...aku benar-benar tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya." Ujar Cerres mengoceh sendiri tanpa ada jawaban dari Phoenix.  
"Maaf aku bukan saudara yang baik untukmu.." Gumam Cerres, Phoenix tersenyum kecil.  
"Aku tidak akan pernah menyelamatkan saudara yang tidak baik padaku dan tidak berarti untukku." Ujarnya tetap fokus pada lintasan.  
"Apa?" Tanya Cerres yang tidak begitu mendengar.  
"Tidak...hanya saja tanganku ingin menarikmu kesini ketika Titan mengahancurkan mobilmu dengan alat bodoh itu." Ujar Phoenix datar. Cerres tersenyum kecil.  
"Awas!" Cerres mendorong kepala Phoenix menunduk menghindari terbangnya onderdi milik _racer_ di depannya.  
"Huft!" Phoenix mengangkat kepalanya kembali.  
"Hancur.." Gumam Cerres terbengong menatap serpihan mobil milik Theon


End file.
